Be My Valentine and Leave Me Alone
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, Kiba se sent épié. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Et que cette personne lui veut-il ? Yaoi HxH / One-Shot / Lemon
1. Be My Valentine and Leave Me Alone

Titre : Be my Valentine and leave me alone

Résumé : En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, Kiba se sent épi. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Et que cette personne lui veut-il ? Yaoi (relations H / H)

Rating : NC-17

Auteur : Marquise Sissy

Bta-lecteur : Plume de Plomb

Crédits : Les personnages sont issus de la fantastique imagination de matre Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Be My Valentine and Leave Me Alone (1)

La Saint-Valentin, une journée presque comme les autres pour Kiba Inuzuka. Comme chaque année, son petit déjeuné se déroule normalement hormis sa mère et sa sœur un peu plus excitées que d'habitude. Comment une simple fête peut-elle leur tourner la tête à ce point ? Il ne comprendra jamais. Il poursuit sa routine matinale par sa promenade-entrainement avec Akamaru. En déambulant dans les rues de Konoha, il est assailli par l'odeur des phéromones des jeunes filles en mal d'amour du village. Cette odeur le met très mal à l'aise et il accélère le pas pour aller dans un endroit plus calme, la forêt de Konoha. A la sortie du village, deux jeunes filles l'attendent en se tortillant. Après divers bégaiements et autres midinages, elles lui offrent leurs chocolats qu'il accepte avec un grand sourire. Il n'est pas très friand de sucreries mais les refuser blesserait les demoiselles et puis cette petite mascarade participe à son image de play-boy.

Après avoir fourré le chocolat dans sa poche, il se rend dans la forêt pour enfin commencer son entrainement quotidien avec Akamaru qui n'arrête pas de renifler sa poche avec un air implorant, contrairement à son maître, le chien adore les sucreries même si cela est très mauvais pour son organisme. Après une heure de gémissements incessants de son ami canin, Kiba craque et lui offre un seul et unique chocolat, après tout c'est une journée où l'on offre du chocolat à ceux que l'on aime et Akamaru tient la première place dans son cœur. Puis ils reprennent leur entrainement qui est loin d'être productif. Kiba a l'impression désagréable d'être observé et n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Son chien, qui ressent le malaise de son maitre, n'est pas plus attentif. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne détecte de présence alentour, ce qui est encore plus troublant. Ils sont si perturbés que lorsqu'ils tentent leur jutsu de l'imitation de l'homme et de la bête, rien ne se passe correctement : au lieu d'avoir deux Kiba, ils obtiennent un deuxième Kiba avec une tête de chien. Après ce désastre Kiba décide d'interrompre leur entrainement.

Sur le chemin du retour au village, cette impression d'être épié s'intensifie. Kiba n'apprécie vraiment pas cela. Pourtant, il en est sûr, personne n'est proche, son instinct et son odorat ne l'ont jamais trahi. Pas de doute, celui ou celle qui l'observe est un ninja puissant et n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions mais être observé comme cela le dérange vraiment. Il ne peut pas retourner au village d'aussi mauvaise humeur, si quelqu'un a le malheur de le contredire, il risque de s'énerver et de le blesser sans le vouloir. Il faut donc qu'il se débarrasse de l'importun. Après un instant de réflexion, il échafaude un plan simple mais qui devrait fonctionner. Il s'arrête à la lisière d'une clairière, s'allonge sous un arbre, les bras derrière la tête, Akamaru près de lui. Il enfouit sa main dans le pelage de son chien et se relaxe tout en le caressant. La chaleur de son ami à quatre pattes le détend et il finit par sombrer dans un demi-sommeil relaxant. Quand, porté par le vent, une odeur familière vient s'ajouter à la sensation d'être espionné qui ne le quitte pas depuis le matin, il sourit, il ne s'en serait jamais douté.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Depuis quand sais-tu que je suis là ?

- Depuis le début. Réponds à ma question.

Autant bluffer, après tout c'est un ninja et il est censé pouvoir détecter un ennemi à des kilomètres à la ronde, tout jûnin soit-il. Neji atterrit gracieusement devant lui. Le soleil fait ressortir sa peau laiteuse et offre de magnifiques reflets bruns à sa chevelure nuit si différente de celle de sa cousine. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Détailler un homme comme ça. Kiba se met une baffe mentale et soupire. Neji le transperce de ses yeux d'opales et brille par son silence. Quelques longues minutes passent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Leurs regards sont vissés l'un à l'autre et cette situation commence à mettre Kiba vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'a toujours pas retiré sa main de la fourrure chaude et réconfortante d'Akamaru qui reste calme, signe que le Hyûga ne lui veut aucun mal. Kiba est maintenant assit un genou ramené sur sa poitrine, un bras nonchalamment posé dessus dans une attitude délibérément décontractée. Il espère faire illusion car il est tout sauf calme, son esprit est même bouillonnant. Pourtant son trouble doit paraître car, tout à coup, sans raison apparente Neji l'attaque.

En bon ninja, Kiba anticipe l'assaut et saute en haut de l'arbre au pied duquel il était assit il y a quelques instants. Le Hyûga ne se laisse pas abattre et le poursuit d'arbres en arbres dans toute la forêt. Petit à petit, ils s'éloignent du village et de toute zone habitée. Un peu plus loin, Kiba débouche dans une clairière qu'il n'a encore jamais vue et se rend alors compte qu'il s'est fait promener comme un vulgaire débutant. Ce qui l'énerve prodigieusement. Il atterrit en douceur en centre du carré de prairie, suivit de près par Neji. Commence alors un superbe ballet de taijutsu auquel, bizarrement, Akamaru ne participe pas. La danse continue ainsi de longues minutes, Kiba est en sueur, alors que Neji, lui, n'a pas l'air de souffrir une seule seconde. Kiba se rend alors compte que son adversaire ne se donne pas à fond, ce manque de respect manifeste décuple sa rage. Et Akamaru qui n'intervient pas ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce chien ? Quelques temps plus tard, il se rend compte que Neji prolonge au maximum chaque contact physique. L'Inuzuka ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui lancer un « Mais putain qu'est ce qui t'arrive » assez agressif lorsque son adversaire est à une distance respectable. Pour toute réponse, il obtient un sourire narquois, ce qui a le dont de le faire sortir de ses gonds bien plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Le combat reprend de plus belle. Kiba est toujours plus hargneux et les coups de Neji ressemblent de plus en plus à des caresses. Une demi-heure plus tard Neji l'immobilise et lui susurre à l'oreille « Be my Valentine ». Pourquoi en anglais, surement pour le troubler plus encore.

La réaction de Kiba le surprend lui-même, il rougit comme il en croit capable uniquement Hinata. La chaleur du trouble qui l'envahit n'a rien de comparable avec ce qu'il a déjà pu ressentir dans sa courte vie. Le corps de Neji contre le sien lui parait soudain dangereusement agréable. Il se dégage alors rapidement de l'étreinte du Hyûga et s'éloigne de lui. Cette réaction n'est pas normale, il ne devrait pas être perturbé comme ça par Neji. Pourtant loin de la chaleur de son corps, il se sent étrangement en manque. Pour chasser ces idées dérangeantes, il se lance à corps perdu dans la bataille. Malgré lui il se repait de chaque contact avec le Hyûga. Son esprit ne se focalise plus que sur le corps de nacre qui se déplace avec grâce devant lui. Les contacts répétés de leurs corps et les réactions du sien, lui imposent la vérité : il le veut, il le désire et tout son corps le réclame maintenant.

Un sourire carnassier passe sur ses lèvres. Neji le remarque et le lui retourne. Ils font une pause dans leur combat et se tournent autour. Le maître chien passe à l'attaque mais, au lieu de porter un coup, il défait l'unique bouton de la tunique de son adversaire découvrant ainsi son torse finement musclé. Leurs regards se font de plus en plus joueurs et leurs vêtements tombent un à un. Les contacts se font plus sensuels et bientôt leur combat est remplacé par un tsunami de caresses et de baisers. Les mains et la bouche de Neji sur son corps déclenchent une vague de réactions en chaine chez Kiba. Ce dernier n'a plus qu'une envie, ne faire qu'un avec le Hyûga. Sa fierté l'empêche de se laisser prendre et il voit bien que chez son vis-à-vis le même schéma se pose. Pourtant leurs deux corps se réclament de plus en plus, leurs mains se font de plus en plus aventureuses, leurs respirations de plus en plus saccadées et leurs baisers de plus en plus sauvages. Les gémissements de Neji lui font perdre pied et il se rapproche un peu plus du ciel à chaque fois qu'il prononce son nom. Leurs virilités gorgées de désir se frôlent changeant leurs gémissements en râles de plaisir. Plus rien ne compte, rien que ce regard enfiévré rivé au sien, ses mains parcourant son corps et cette langue laissant un sillage brulant sur son torse.

Lorsque la langue du Hyûga arrive au niveau de son membre tendu et le goûte avec avidité, le paradis se rapproche un peu plus. Et quand, enfin, la chaleur de sa bouche l'englobe. Une telle myriade de sensations l'envahit qu'il hurle le nom de son amant faisant s'envoler une nuée de colombes. Son partenaire profite de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il tente de retrouver son souffle pour y déposer ses doigts. Le goût frais de la peau de Neji lui a tellement manqué qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de gouter chaque parcelle qui lui est offerte, grignotant et suçotant cette partie offerte. Alors qu'il est sur le point de se libérer, son vis-à-vis stoppe son délice et, pour faire taire son grognement de réprobation, l'embrasse goulument. Les mains du brun descendent le long de son dos et s'arrêtent à l'entrée de son intimité. Kiba se tend. Il n'a pas envie de cela. Il tente de reculer mais Neji l'attrape fermement et l'assoit sur ses genoux. Puis lui murmure deux tous petits mots au creux de l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle à laquelle Kiba à bien du mal à résister. Sentant son amant toujours tendu, le Hyûga passe sa langue sur ce point si sensible dans le cou de l'Inuzuka, celui où son sang et son chakra passent et, au passage, lui envoie une légère décharge du sien. L'effet est immédiat, Kiba se détend et son adversaire d'il y a peu en profite pour doucement insérer un premier doigt en lui.

Un nouveau hurlement où se mêle douleur et plaisir retentit dans la clairière. Kiba ne comprend pas comment un simple doigt peut l'emmener aussi loin sur le chemin du plaisir. Lorsque Neji en insère un second, il comprend ou plutôt ressent l'explication : cette dose infime de chakra qu'il fait passer en lui. Plus habitué à la sensation, il retrouve un minimum de capacité de réflexion et se rend compte que ce n'est pas logique, cela devrait le mettre K.O. et non décupler son plaisir.

Neji le dévisage. Kiba n'aime pas ce regard, il voudrait le voir s'embraser bien plus. Alors il attrape le membre tendu devant lui et commence à lui infliger un très lent va et vient alors qu'il se tortille sur les doigts encore en lui. Il sent son amant à deux doigts de craquer. Doucement, il se défait des intruts en lui et, avec une lenteur tout aussi calculée, fait pénétrer la hampe de chair de son vis-à-vis en lui. La sensation est totalement différente et, lorsque le sexe de Neji touche sa prostate, il sait que son plaisir n'est aucunement artificiel. Il s'accroche au corps du Hyûga tout en entamant un lent mouvement de hanches afin que le plaisir se diffuse plus intensément dans leurs deux corps. C'est maintenant au tour de Neji de crier son nom ce que Kiba trouve terriblement excitant. Il n'a plus qu'une envie atteindre le septième ciel avec lui. Il accélère le rythme de la danse de leurs corps alors que Neji applique ce même rythme à sa virilité. Ils finissent par se laisser aller allongés sur l'herbe fraiche et accueillante de la clairière, où ils reprennent ensuite leur souffle.

Kiba finit par s'endormir épuisé des émotions de cette matinée chargée. Il se réveille, bien plus tard, seul, dans cette même clairière. L'espace d'un instant, il se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé. Les marques de suçons sur son torse l'en dissuadent. Le cœur étrangement léger, il retourne au village où Shino et Hinata le cherchent depuis quelques heures déjà. Tous trois se rendent dans le bureau du Hokage de forte mauvaise humeur, la patience n'étant pas son fort. Ils y retrouvent la team Gaï. Le Hokage leur donne un ordre de mission commune : la recherche et la fouille d'un des anciens repères d'Orochimaru au Pays du Riz.

Tout au long de la mission Neji fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Même lorsqu'ils sont seuls et que Kiba tente d'aborder la question, il feint l'ignorance. Pourtant l'Inuzuka a besoin de son regard empli de désir, de sa peau fraiche et de ses lèvres gourmandes. Quand Neji le surprend avec de l'envie dans le regard, il lui en retourne un plus que dégouté. Kiba ne comprend plus. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi la réaction de Neji l'atteint autant ? Il n'en sait rien et cela le perturbe. De retour au village après la mission leur relation se dégrade de plus en plus, du mépris et de la haine apparente Neji passe à l'ignorance. Kiba en est terriblement blessé mais garde sa façade de bonne humeur même si personne ne s'y laisse prendre : il est bien trop franc pour cacher ses sentiments correctement. Cependant personne ne lui pose de question, ils savent qu'il finira par en parler.

Quelques mois plus tard, une chance de parler au Hyûga se présente à lui. Il la saisit au vol et lui hurle à la figure ses doutes, sa détresse, son amour compris par la douleur de l'indifférence. C'est à ce moment que le pire se passe, celui qui l'a entrainé dans cette spirale d'émotions, celui qui l'a éveillé à ses propres sentiments, celui pour lequel il s'est renié au point de laisser sa fierté de coté, lui dit les mots opposés à ceux qu'il a prononcés cette Saint Valentin « Lâche moi ! ». Kiba n'y croit pas et l'attrape par la manche avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Neji fixe ses yeux de nacre dans les siens et lance « Tu comprends peut-être mieux l'anglais comme ce jour là. Alors écoute bien. Leave me alone, you're disgusting me ! Get away ! (2)».

La main de Kiba tombe mollement à son coté. Blanc, son esprit est blanc. Non tout bien réfléchit, il est noir ou rouge. En fait, il ne sait plus trop quelle est cette couleur. Il est totalement perdu. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il est monochrome et qu'il n'a qu'une envie mourir. Lentement, cette idée fait son chemin. S'il meurt, il ne souffrira plus. Alors, lentement, l'air totalement hagard, il traverse le village en direction du sommet du Mont Hokage. Arrivé là, il regarde attentivement le village à ses pieds, va-t-il leur manquer ? Oui, surement. Que vont devenir Hinata et Shino sans lui, après tout il est le chef de sa team. Et Naruto quand il reviendra et ne le trouvera pas au village que va-t-il dire en apprenant sa fin ? Et Kurenaï ? Et Chôji et Shikamaru avec qui il a partagé ses bêtises d'enfants, le comprendront-ils ? Derrière lui un aboiement retentit : Akamaru. Il rit à gorge déployée « Tu as raison Akamaru, sur ce coup là j'ai été digne de Naruto ».

* * *

(1) Soit mon Valentin et Laisse Moi Seul

(2) Laisse moi seul ! Tu me dégoutes ! Casse-toi !

Je pense faire un deuxième one-shot cette fois-ci du point de vue de Neji. Qu'en pensez-vous ? A moins que vous ne préféreriez imaginer le pourquoi du comment du comportement de Neji ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Be my Valentine and leave me alone

**Résumé **: En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, Kiba se sent pi. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Et que cette personne lui veut-il ?

**Auteur **: Marquise Sissy

**Bêta-lecteur **:Lady Ange Shadow

**Crédits : **Les personnages sont issus de la fantastique imagination de maître Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Note de l'auteur :_**_ Pile un an après la première partie de ce Two Shot, je me suis enfin motivée à écrire la suite (finie, il y a deux jours). Donc en cette Saint Valentin, Bonne Lecture_

_

* * *

_

**_Be my Valentine and leave me alone (2)_**

Neji soupire, enfin, il est libéré de Kiba. Sa présence à ses cotés ne le dérange pas. C'est sa femme qu'elle dérange et celle-ci a trouvé le moyen de l'espionner même quand elle n'est pas là. Bien-sûr Jade fait parti du clan Hyûga mais son lien de parenté avec le clan Nekomi lui a procuré un instinct quasi infaillible, bien que d'un genre différent de celui de l'homme qui hante ses fantasmes. Son oncle lui a annoncé son mariage avec sa cousine éloignée le jour de la Saint Valentin. Alors, avant son mariage, il a voulu, rien qu'une fois, s'éloigner de son devoir, agir en égoïste et réaliser son fantasme.

Kiba n'est pas le genre de personnes qui aurait attiré le regard du grand Neji Hyûga, il y a de cela quelques années mais son combat avec Naruto et les révélations de son oncle l'ont aidé à mûrir. Puis, peu à peu, il s'est rapproché des autre genins de sa génération. Il lui a fallu du temps pour se laisser approcher mais il s'est finalement laisser aller en leur présence. C'est alors qu'il s'est rendu compte que la présence du maitre chien près de lui ne lui était pas indifférente. Oh bien sûr, il n'a pas facilement accepté ce sentiment qui naissait en lui. Après tout, ils sont deux hommes et cela n'est pas dans les mœurs du village et encore moins dans celles de la famille Hyûga. Il a donc commencé par s'éloigner de cet homme qui provoquait ce remue-ménage en lui.

Mais chaque sourire que Kiba offrait à Hinata. Chaque geste qui montrait à cette dernière toute l'affection que le brun lui portait, le blessait encore et toujours plus. Et puis, il y avait ces rêves si réalistes que chaque réveil était plus douloureux que le précédent. Des rêves érotiques tout d'abord, puis peu à peu les songes se sont transformés une en vie à deux heureuse et acceptée par tous. Il a finalement fini dû s'avouer ses propres sentiments et ce n'en fut que plus dur pour lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas maître de sa vie, que malgré toute l'affection que son oncle lui portait, ce serait lui qui déciderait de la personne qu'il devrait chérir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors il a tenté d'agir comme avant. Les autres se sont laissés bernés mais pas son coeur.

Quand son destin a été décidé, il a craqué. Il devait connaitre la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses caresses, goûter ses lèvres sa peau, pour finalement ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il devait l'aimer, lui faire comprendre ses sentiments rien qu'une fois avant de l'abandonner. Alors, ce jour de Saint Valentin, il a suivi celui pour qui son coeur bat encore. Il l'a provoqué et il a lu le désir dans ses yeux. Il n'a pas pu résister plus, il l'a aimé. Mais il ne pouvait lui dire ces mots, pas alors qu'il devrait répéter ces phrases quelques heures plus tard à une autre que son cœur n'avait pas choisi. Alors, il a choisi une autre langue, qu'il n'utiliserait que pour celui qui fait battre son coeur. Ce jour là, il lui a dit ce qu'il ressentait en anglais et ces mots doux étrangers n'existeront jamais que pour Kiba.

Il l'a aimé de toute son âme et de tout son corps ce matin là. Et les sensations qu'il a ressenties resteront à jamais graver au plus profond de lui. En cet instant, il a senti que son amant d'un jour partageait ses sentiments. Il a senti tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Il s'est senti choyé comme personne. Il a compris qu'il était devenu le centre du monde de Kiba.

Pourtant, tout a une fin. Et ce moment de félicité aussi. Alors que Kiba reposait endormi dans ses bras, il dut partir. Le laisser là, avec pour seule défense Akamaru, lui a brisé le coeur. Mais il devait rentrer au village seul. Personne ne devait savoir pour eux. Pas qu'il n'assume pas son amour, mais il n'était pas maître de son destin : sa fiancé et son oncle l'attendaient.

Arrivé au manoir, il prit une douche, comme pour faire disparaitre se moment aux yeux des autres, car aux siens, il était et restera inoubliable. Les caresses, les gémissements, les lèvres, la peau, tout ce qui faisait Kiba à ce moment de communion est gravé en lui à jamais. Puis, il alla retrouver son oncle qui lui présenta sa fiancée. Ses noces étaient déjà prévues. Ils se marieraient quelques semaines plus tard. Le chef de la famille Hyûga n'eut pas le temps de lui en dire plus car une missive qui convoquait Neji et Hinata dans le bureau du Hokage arriva.

Ils durent attendre Kiba un bon moment et les shinobis rassemblés dans la pièce se demandèrent s'il allait pourvoir partir avec eux en mission une fois que Tsunade en aurait fini avec lui tant elle s'impatientait. Quand il entra dans la pièce accompagné de ses deux coéquipiers partis le chercher, le coeur du jeune Hyûga rata un battement. L'homme de ses rêves rayonnait et lui adressa un magnifique sourire qu'il s'obligea à ignorer. A partir de ce moment, il devrait l'éloigner de lui, pour son bien. Sa fiancée étant connue dans le clan pour sa possessivité, il ne voulait qu'il arrive malheur à la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Les mois qui suivirent furent difficile pour Neji. Tout d'abord parce que Kiba était du genre obstiné et que toutes ses tentatives pour le décourager furent vaines. Chaque fois, il revenait vers lui, tentant par des insinuations, des gestes, des effleurements suggestifs de le ramener vers lui, même une fois le mariage célébré. D'un autre coté chaque tentative avortée rendait le maître chien encore plus dépressif. Ce qui rendait le rejet suivant encore plus difficile à vivre pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ensuite, sa femme, elle pouvait être aussi douce que cruelle. Et, pour le plus grand malheur de son mari, elle comprit vite vers qui se dirigeaient ses sentiments. Cela ne lui plut guère comme il s'y attendait. Les remarques de Kiba en la présence de cette dernière finirent par la mettre dans une rage folle. Elle aurait été capable de le tuer, l'Hyûga le savait.

Neji ne voulait pas qu'un laisser aller de sa part retombe sur l'être qu'il aime de tout son coeur. Alors, il a laissé une occasion à son ancien amant de le voir seul. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis leur mission après leur première fois. C'est plus déterminé que jamais à le protéger qu'il lui a dit de le lâcher. Alors quand Kiba l'a quand même retenu, quand il a lu dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il a failli abandonner. C'est un chat passant dans son champs de vision, qui l'a résolu à utiliser des mots qu'il savait assassin, cette langue qu'il n'utilisait que pour lui, cette langue dans laquelle il lui avait fait comprendre combien il l'aimait. Juste quelques mots qui les déchirèrent tous les deux.

Et le voilà, maintenant, libérer de l'homme qu'il aime et plus malheureux que jamais. Il contemple les statues des Hokage dans l'espoir d'un quelconque réconfort qu'il n'obtiendra pas. Il le sait. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer et pourtant, il l'a fait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrainer cet homme dans son malheur, pourtant il l'a fait. Et plus impardonnable, il n'avait pas le droit de le blesser à ce point et pourtant, il l'a fait et ne se le pardonnera jamais.

* * *

Les commentaires sont la nourriture de l'auteur, ne la laisser pas mourir de faim, ayez pitié.

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, je vous invite à faire un tour sur le forum du FIC (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires).


End file.
